Luna Uses the Crystal Mind Exchanger
by Serenity Meowth
Summary: Serena and Rei rarely stop fighting. Luna, just one among many, hates it. She switches their minds, and now these two scouts are wondering what is happening! On HIATUS
1. R and S, soon to be switched

Hey everyone. I solemnly swear I will up-date this as much and quickly as possible. Hahaha. Oops, were you still listening?!?

Typical Disclaimer: Don't sue me. Ladedoda. Why would I write this if I owned the show? I would just make more episodes that contain this in it, duh! This is solely a story that is made-up from my imagination.

Summary: Rei and Serena argue over Darien, clothes, etc. but what happens when Luna makes them switch bodies in a feeble attempt to stop the noise ?!?

Setting: Um, how 'bout Serena's house, at about 7:30 p. m. , on a Saturday night?

* * *

Rei, in a hurry, said,"Hurry it up Serena, or we'll be late meeting up Ami and Lita!"

Serena replied with" We'd have been there ages ago, if you hadn't kept distracting me, your big bossiness.

Rei turned red in the face, and looked ready to explode. She had just opened her big mouth when Serena's mother walked into the room.

Rei quickly pretended that she was yawning, as Serena' mom scolded that blond meatball-head for yelling at her guest.

Serena whined "Aw, it's just Rei, mom."

Rei pretended to be hurt,, just to see Serena get yelled at again. She found it very amusing.

After her mom left, Serena got mad.She yelled at Rei, obviously very angry,"What did ya do that for?!? Mother is already flipped out about my math test! I don't need anymore trouble!"

Rei, laughing very loudly on the inside, said "Whatever ! Let's just get going! I hope we run into that hunky Darien on the way."

Serena, her meatball hair sticking up angrily: "What?!?", she screeched. "Darien is mine, you little boyfriend stealer!"

Luna, hiding under the bed, trying to sleep, shook her head, and thought, 'Those two, they'll never stop fighting.'

Rei said, her left eyebrow raised: "Darien, your boyfriend? Hah! With those outfits of yours, you're lucky to even have friends"

Serena, her eyes shimmering, cried once again: " How can you say that? You're such a...a..!" She wails, then runs out of the room, only tripping once. Or twice.

Rei, stretching her arms over her head, smirking, said," All right, Round One goes to Rei Hino!". She then imitated a wrestling bell, "Ding Ding Ding! The winner!" Rei then went off to 'search' for Serena, which translates into leaving the house and going to meet Lita and Ami at the coffee shop, without Serena. She sighed, knowing that Serena is most likely heading over there right now, too.

Luna had decided that was enough. Crawling out from under Serena's un-made bed, she decided to use the power that Queen Serenity had given her, so long ago, to prevent two of the Sailor Scouts from killing each other. Queen Serenity, before she died and sent everyone else into the future, had told Luna to use the Crystal Mind Exchanger if her precious Princess Serenity and the Mars scout became un-bearable to be around, as a result of their fighting. It had happened before, Queen Serenity said, and she was sure it would happen again. She had created it, to show the crystal and fire scouts to get along.

Luna:"Let us pray that this works!" Luna smiled, and did a flip into the air to get the Crystal Mind Exchanger. The air sparkled, then a small, round object fell to the ground. Luna picked it up with her mouth, and noticed what was on the Exchanger. One side had a picture of Rei, and the other, Serena. Luna smiled, and set off first to find the past Princess of the Moon.

* * *

Author's Note: In the next chapter, the switch will take place between the two scouts, who are on their separate paths to meet up at the 'Coffee Bean'. They will be angry, which is exactly the opposite of the intended reaction, but, it'll give us some entertainment!

Hope you liked this, and review if you feel like it!

Peace out, and long live the Queen!


	2. Rei, the 1st to be Switched, Pt1

1

Chapter 2: Rei, you're first!

Disclaimer: Same as previous chapter(sorry, not feeling very inventive right now).

Summary: Rei and Serena never stop arguing, of course making everyone tire of them. But none are more annoyed at them than Luna, who finally decides to take things into her own hands, and teach them a lesson that they won't soon forget.

Luna' POV

I ran, holding the Crystal Mind Switcher in my mouth ,eager to find Serena, eager to have the arguing stop. But, I didn't find Serena. I instead saw Rei ahead of me, walking swiftly. I gripped the Switcher tighter in my mouth, preparing to trap Rei's soul in it until I got Serena's soul, then release them into each other's bodies.

No one person in particular's POV

Rei walked down the sidewalk, hands in her coat pocket to protect them from the cold. She urged her legs to walk faster, to reach the Coffee Bean before that pest Serena did. 'She thinks just because she's the moon princess she's better than the rest of us. That dork' She shook her head and then proceeded to cross the street, not really watching where I was walking.

Luna's POV

"Meowwwwwwwwww!" I screeched loudly as someone wearing a bright red coat stepped on my tail. The person, long black hair flowing, didn't even look back, as she looked so engrossed in thought. I quickly shut my mouth, as I realized who it was. Rei. I knew that I needed to hatch a plan. 'Oh, I remember, the plan that Queen Serenity used on her daughter and the Mars Scout. I'll use that plan, as it worked so well last time.'

Rei's POV

Quickly crossing the street, I kept thinking of how that meatball brain Serena wanted my boyfriend, Darien.'Well, we'll just have to stop her from getting him, won't we?', I thought to myself. Then I quickly stated wondering who 'we' was.'Oh, well, so I'm going crazy.' Then, 'Serena's always been crazy. Maybe my Darien likes 'em crazy.' Then, 'Maybe he's crazy. Do I really want him?'I smiled, the wind blowing my long hair around me, as I knew I already knew the answer to that. I did.

Luna's POV

I ran, panting, my sides hurting, to catch up with Rei. "Rei!", I called out loud, hoping to save some running distance. She turned around, a dazed look on her face. 'Yes, now to lure her away from the open so I can make the switch', I thought.

Rei's POV, instants before

I heard my name being called, and I turned around. Upon seeing Luna, I stopped thinking of my lover, and smiled as I ran over to the little cat . I bent close to her, and said "What's up, Luna?". She had that look on her face, the one she always has before she assigns us a mission. 'Oh, great', I thought. 'Just what I need now, another mission. At this rate, me and Serena are never going to get to fight over that hunk(with me being the victor, naturally)!' I still smiled cheerfully, waiting for her to answer me.

Luna's POV

'He he. All I have to do is pretend that I have top secret information to tell her, bring her to where we're hidden by the trees, and use the Switcher. Outloud, I said,"Rei, I have some secret Sailor Scout information that I need to discus with you, immediately", I said, putting a tone of urgency in my voice. She quickly got a look of concern on her face, and said" Sure thing, Luna. What is it?" I told her that we needed to make sure that no one would hear us, so we should go hide by the trees in a nearby park, to discuss this 'scout business.'After she agreed, I looked at her, as we were walking, and just hoped that this would stop the arguing!

Sorry that this took so long, I got writer' block !Not to mention I've been sick a bunch. Ech. Then, it was Thanksgiving break, so I was away from computer's, at my dad's house(he won't let me on his PC). Though I did watch tons of TV and played many many video games. I know this chapter didn't include the switch, but I wanted to get at least this part up, so I wouldn't feel too guilty. I promise that I'll keep writing. I'm also going to type up the first chapter of a Sailor Moon story that I've been writing on the bus ride home, which is about 45 minuets long(the ride, not the story)! But, right now, I need to go finish my Algebra homework. So, until next time, see ya cowboy!

Oh, by the way, I'd like ta thank my **_one,_** yes, **_one_** reviewer, the great and almighty sephirothl2285. Thanks a lot! :)


	3. Rei, the 1st to be Switched, Pt2

Chapter 3: Rei, you're first, Pt.2

Written be:alexcleoegypt393

Written on: Late 12/30/04 to early 12/31/04

Summary: Luna gets tired of hearing Rei and Serena arguing 24/7. What does she do? She relies on the Crystal Mind Exchanger, an ancient device, that she is sure will get the two most annoying scouts to shut up.

* * *

Rei and Luna walked to the park across the street from where they had just met up at. Rei hurriedly walking, almost eager to hear the latest news about their foes. Luna, walking in a more calm, peaceful manner, knowing that soon the arguing would cease. After finding a secure place to talk(and hide a body), and after Rei stared down a few little boys whistling at her, the 'conversation' began. 

"So, Luna. Tell me. What is it you wanted to talk to me about?", Rei asked, not suspecting a thing. Luna pretended to began to talk, then quickly shouted"Quick! Behind you! It's Queen Beryl!".

Before even turning, Rei started to transform into Sailor Mars. Luna, thinking that Rei would have at least looked first, therefor guaranteeing her enough time, hurriedly yelled "Wait! False alarm! Just some ugly guy with long red hair!"

Rei stopped transforming, and just stared at Luna."Are you okay, Luna? Serena didn't make you eat her horrible cooking again, did she?!? Because this is how you acted last time, seeing evil beings everywhere. You thought the milk man was Jedite." Rei said, raising her left eyebrow.

Luna chuckled nervously, having almost been caught. "Now that you mention it, Meatball Head did help her mother fix breakfast this morning."

"Ahh, that explains it," Rei said knowingly. "Me, after eating her infamous cupcakes, I pictured marionettes dancing merrily around me, telling me to join them in their plot to take over the world, and also to eat more veggies.

'Ooooooooooooookkkkkkkkkkkay, that's kinda odd, but hey, it's Rei!', Luna thought. She then decided to try another diversion. Wolf-whistling, Luna said,"Woah, who's that hottie? Rei, being the boy chaser she is, quickly turned, searching intently for the mysterious hunk.

'Luna shook her head, then opened the bag around her neck, the one she received from Luna for Christmas. She pulled out the mind exchanger, made especially for the Sailor Scouts of the moon and the planet mars.

Rei said," Heeeey, where is he?!? Did I miss him?"

While Rei's back was still turned, Luna shouted "Moon crystal mind exchanger power, activate!", while spinning the egg-shaped exchanger counter clockwise on the sidewalk with her paw.

Rei turned, saying, "Huh? What is this about, Luna?", just in time to see swirling stars of crimson and gold forming a circle around her body, before she crumpled, motionlessly, on the cold, hard, wet from last night's storm, ground.

The side of the Exchanger with Rei's face on it glowed suddenly, warming with life, causing Luna to nearly drop it."Oh, my, I nearly forgot that it does that!".

It was then that Luna realized there was a 100 pound body laying next to her, and she was just a measly little cat. An unmoving body might look suspicious to passerby and park officials. "Great, just great."

* * *

Ok, this chapters finally done. Next chapter, called 'Moving the body', might be short, but then the chapters after that will be longer. 

Some thanks:

jamesstutz and darianinuyashasgirl and sailor-serenity14 - Thank you for the compliments, they really encourage me! :)

To Moon Bunny: K, thanks for the advice. Don't know why I wrote the first chapter like that, I hate that style. I'll re-write it, soon!

For 2005, I'll update once a week, on one of my stories, at least. If I am working on more than one at the same time, anyhow. Which, I will be. I plan to start a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic next year, something about Kaiba and Jou, perhaps.

See ya next year!


	4. Moving the Body

Okay, hiya. I'm feeling a bit sick right now, but I feel too guilty about not up-dating yet, and guilt out-weighs sickness.

Anyway, I just realized today was Thursday, and I had not updated yet! Silly me. With no school Monday, my whole schedule was thrown a little off track. But, now I'm updating, though I have very little time.

Summary: Serena and Rei, non-stop arguers, even today. How can they be forced to stop? By Luna switching their minds, into the other's body, of course !

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I like the cartoon...

Written on: January 20th, 2005, at about 5:30-6:00, with fan-fiction _reading_ breaks, then on January 21st, 2005, with breaks to keep my cat from chewing on the computer cords ,then, after being kicked off by my 'wonderful' mother, January 22nd, 2005.

BTW, on the last chapter, at the end, when I said Luna had a hundred pound body lying next to her, I meant to put 100 _plus_ pounds, but, couldn't go back and fix it. _Long_ story.

/galaxia-styar/

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Moving the body**_

Luna looked at Rei's passed out, mindless body(same as usual :)! ), lying next to her, at the park. 'Crap, now what do I do?', she thought.

She exercised her options. She could leave, hurry and find Serena, and hope she would complete the switch in time, or she could find someone to help her move the body. Now, who would help? Just as she thought that, she heard footsteps rapidly approaching. Luna jumped into the bushes nearby, hoping they wouldn't notice Rei's body.

They did .

Luna sat her eyes covered by her paws, waiting for the screams. They never came. All she heard was a gasp, followed by a worried sounding, "Rei, are you okay?".

'Wait, I know that voice!", Luna thought. That's Mina!

She crawled out from the bushes, trying to ignore the thorns scratching her sides.

Mina, startled by the noise, whirled around, thinking perhaps it was Rei's attacker.

When she saw Luna, she rushed to her and said,"Luna, Luna! Did you see what happened to Rei, is she all right?".

Luna said, quickly, "Don't worry, Rei's quite all right. I've just trapped her soul in this," Luna said, revealing the mind exchanger.

Mina, not even seeming surprised by this, said, "Oh, gotcha, Luna. You know, out of my wide range of skills, my eavesdropping is the best. I overheard you muttering to yourself last week, saying 'If they don't stop this nonsense, I'll make a re-enactment of the past way Queen Serenity used to ,quite effectively, shut them up!', Mina said, mimicking Luna.

Then, changing back to her proud tone of voice, she said "I asked Ami, our genius, what you could have been talking about, and she told me. Good idea! I wish I knew you'd do it today, though. I was kind of scared for a minuet!"

'Only the Sailor Scouts would not be freaked out about this,' Luna thought, shaking her head. 'And only they would be happy. Oh, well, Darien would be happy about this as well. I'd imagine he's quite tired of Rei by now. Rei only pesters him so much to make Serena jealous. '

Mina looked at Luna, then back at the body, and said, smirking, "Do you think we should move the body or just leave it here?"

"Okay, okay, don't heckle me.", Luna said. "I had just come to this point of the exchange when you showed up."

"Yeah," Mina said, grabbing Rei's wrists,"Good thing it was me and not some sane person!"

Mina dragged Rei's body into the bushes that Luna was hiding in moments before, effectively hiding every inch of Rei.

"Perfect!" Mina and Luna said at the same time.

"What's the next step of action, Luna?", Mina questioned.

Luna, triple checking that Rei couldn't be seen, answered, "The final step is to find Serena and trap her soul as well", and then Luna chuckled. "I sound evil."

"You're not evil, as long as you're not actually _enjoying _this, Luney- Booney.", Mina said, laughing as well.

Luna stopped laughing.

"Wait, Luna, _are_ you enjoying this?" Mina asked, stopping her laughing.

No answer came from Luna.

'Great, Mina thought, 'Luna's gone off the deep end.'

* * *

Ok, sorry for the wait. But, it's done!

The next chapter will be longer, I swear!

Besides my problems before and while writing, when I was finished, was messed up, and I couldn't upload this chapter! $#! !


	5. The Final Hunt in the Quest for Peace

Ok, Ok, this chapter will be longer, I swear.In all truth, I have a ton of things that are due tomorrow for a few classes, but I'd much rather write fan fiction So here goes chapter, uh, 5,isn't it?

* * *

**_Disclaimer:_** I like the show, don't cha no, don't sue me and be my foe! (Seriously, I hold no rights to Sailor moon!)

**_Summary thus far_**: Luna had just captured Rei's soul, and, with the help of Mina, hid Rei's body. So, the next mission is now to hunt down Serena, and make the wonderful exchange!

_**Written on: **_

January 24th(T-minus two months till my next birthday), 2005.- Off and on through the afternoon and night.

January 25th, 2005- Off and on, and between commercials.

* * *

_**Chapter 5: The Final Hunt in the Quest for Peace**_

Luna and Mina set of quickly to meet the others at the Coffee Bean. While they walked, they hatched up their evil scheme...

"I say we tell her we really need to talk to her, and then take her to...someplace deserted...I know! (1)The stinky smelly bathrooms! Why are all bathrooms so horrible? You'd think one public bathroom would be clean!", Mina said, wandering completely off the subject.

Luna thought about it, then said ,"Okay, I believe that will suffice."

Mina raised her eyebrow. "Suffice!?! Oh, getting into them big fancy 10 dollar words(2), are we, Luna?"

'Shut up, you psycho freak!', Luna thought. 'You really get on my nerves!' Aloud, she said, "No, actually, that particular word cost only 3 dollars, it was on sale!"

"Oh, Luna-Tuna, you're hilarious", Mina said, in breaks from laughing.

'Wasn't that funny, was it?', Luna wondered, rolling her eyes.'I guess some people truly are psychos. And she's their ringleader. I can see it now...'

"Um, hey, Luna? We're here!" Mina said, staring quite stupidly at Luna. They were, indeed, 'there'. The coffee shop that was infamous for their coffee, yet famous for their fabulous games and wonderful atmosphere.(3) The wonderful Coffee Bean.

They walked in through the small doorway, and were instantly greeted by the smell of coffee and bagels and the such, along with the site and sounds of excited kids and bored looking teenagers playing the games lined up against the wall. Booths shaped like 3/4ths of a tea cup were arranged haphazardly across the restaurant. People swarmed all over, happy to be having a break from school(4).

Serena could be seen at a 'table',or tea cup, close to the window.

Luna and Mina walked over to the tea cup, and saw Serena sipping on a chocolate milkshake, staring out the window, most likely hoping for a glimpse of a hot guy, say, Darien! They slid into the cup(5) and Serena finally looked up.

"Hey guys, where've you been?!? I've been waiting for nearly half an hour! , Serena said, judging by the scowl on her face and her raised eyebrow, quite annoyed. She had 3 other empty glasses, 3 plates, and two empty ice cream dishes on the table in front of her. Plus a basket with a burger and fries.

" How did you eat that much?!? It's only been half an hour!", Luna said. "If you get toofat to fit into your sailor costume(6), don't go blaming me!"

"Oh, Luna, relax", Serena said, her mouth full of a veggie burger, "I have a super good metabolism. Anyway, don't get off the subject! Why are you late?"

'Um, let's see.', Luna thought, 'I stole your best friends soul, and am about to do the same thing to you...'.

Mina answered, sensing Luna wasn't sane enough to, "Um, we were delayed a bit because, um, we, um, had to, um, pick out your birthday present! Yeah, that's it, that's why we were late!"

Serena and Luna sweatdropped.

"Mina," Serena began. "Why would you be picking out a birthday present for me? My birthdays not till June(7)!"

Mina also sweatdropped. "Um, I want to get you the bestest birthday present ever! You're our 'teamleader , and you deserve a really great present!"

Serena looked like she was about to cry. "Aw, thank you guys!" She leaned over the table and her dishes to hug Mina and Luna, nearly choking them. "Oopsie! Sorry guys, didn't mean ta choke ya there!", she added, when she noticed the gasping and red faces of Mina and Luna(8).

* * *

**_Intermission:_** Thanks to all my reviewers!

_jamesstutz_ Thanks for sticking with me throughout the story so far!

_Cosmoprincesslight18: _So glad mine is one of your favorites! Hope this chappie is long enough! _renayumi04_: Another brilliant person who thinks my stories are funny! Yes!!!

And now, back to your program, already in progress(just kidding, but don't you hate in when that actually happens to your favorite shows?!?).

* * *

"Anyway,"said Mina, her breathing and face color returning to normal," we're here now! So let's get this partay started!"

"Uh, right. But didn't we have something to discuss with Serena, Mina?" Luna said, looking pointedly at Mina.

Mina said "Uh?", of course she was confused. Then she caught on, and said, "Oh, gotcha Luna! We need to, 'discuss', something with her." She winked at Luna, thinking to herself, 'Oh, Serena won't catch on to a thing!' Luna shook her head in disgust. Mina was too obvious, thankfully Serena is a bit slow.

Serena asked, a worried look crossing her face, "What's going on, guys?", while actually stopping her eating.

'Woah, she must be worried!', Luna thought. "Serin, can we talk to you in the restroom for a second, please?"

Serena got up without saying a word, and Luna and Mina followed her to the stinky, smelly restaurant restroom. The door swung open, and they walked in, facing the great big stench.

"Woah, what ate poop, then pooped, and then died?", Serena asked, scrunch ing up her nose.

"Yo momma", Mina joked.

"What'd you say, Mina? I can't hear you.", Serena said, her ears covered with her hands.

"Um, Seren, covering your ears doesn't keep out smells.", Luna said.

"I know! I'm not that stupid!(10) You not just hear that annoying person missing that high note in the restaurant?" Serena asked angrily, talking about a singer in the kareoke section of the Coffee Bean.

Luna and Mina said at the same time, "We heard it! We were only kidding!", while crossing their fingers behind their backs. Truth is, they were both really concentrating on things. Luna had been wondering what to say to Serena, while Mina had been letting out SBDs(9), wondering if they could surface through the bathrooms previous smells.

"Hey, Luna, I'll tell her," Mina said. "Serena, Luna is pregnant."

Both Serena and Luna flipped out.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, was it Artemis?!? I knew it would be him!"Serena shouted, looking and smiling at Luna.

"Mina, you clod! You were supposed to tell her something that would distract her from looking at me!!!", Luna shouted also, angry at Mina.

She was just smiling sheepishly, saying "My bad, my bad!"

Serena, slow as usual, said, "So, wait. Does this mean there is no baby?"

Before Serena could fully catch on to their true purpose, Luna pulled the Crystal Mind Exchanger from her bag, and shouted, while spinning the exchanger counter clockwise, "Moon Crystal Mind Exchanger Power, Activate!" There was a flash, and crimson and gold stars appeared, surrounding Serena's body.

She only had time to gape blankly before her soul was stolen and Luna and Mina's final hunt in the quest for peace was complete...

"Wait a minuet, this doesn't mean we have to pick up her tab here, does it?" Mina asked, knowing that it would cost a fortune and a half.

* * *

Gah, finished! My longest chappie so far! I had no homework tonight, and there was nothing good on TV, so I had a plethora of time to write this ficcie!

1)I actually have seen many clean public bathrooms, but felt like having Mina run off the subject. Since she's so crazy.

2)I would have put it in yen, since, after all, they kinda do LIVE IN JAPAN!!! , but, I am horrible of converting $ to yen.

3)More about the Coffee Bean in my profile! Check by Friday, it'll be there!

4) It's Sunday, and a freezing cold wintry Sunday at that!

5)That's just hilarious to me!

6)Wouldn't that be a pretty picture?

7)For all the scouts birthdays, according to some sites, go to my profile! :) Once again, check on Friday, it'll be there!

8)How she could tell about Luna, who knows!

9)Silent But Deadly(s), meaning a silent but deadly FART!!!

10)I didn't even notice she said she was 'not _that_ stupid'till I was editing! Oopsie :)

P.S.I just love the 'yo momma' part! That is my fav. Part!

P.P.S. Check my profile for updates every once in a while! Mostly when I update on my story, or the day after.


	6. The BloodCurdling Screams of the Switche...

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The blood-curdling screams of the switched.**_

* * *

Yep, no school today! Don't cha love it! Of course, my town might be the only with school out today, but, oh well!

Written on: February 4th, 2005. I'm waiting to go somewhere later, so I'll just finish this chapter!

By the way, 'Serena'-really Rei's mind in Serena's body, and vice versa. If I just type their names, it's the person's mind, but in the other's body, k?

* * *

Ok, where we left off last, Luna and Mina had just stolen Serena's soul, completing that part of the 'mission.' Now, they are in the bathroom, about to unleash the souls, to start the second part...

* * *

Mina and Luna stood in the foul-smelling bathroom, waiting.

"Um, Luna, what now?", Mina asked.

"Oh, right! To release their souls, I must press this button," Luna replied, indicating a button on the Exchanger. "They also won't remember anything that happened for about 5 minutes before their souls were stolen, so no blame should be put on us."

"Um, are you thinking of pressing the button while we're in here, with Serena? Because you know that temper Rei has got...she'll tear us to pieces!" Mina said, nearly hyperventilating.

Luna sweat dropped. "Aw, come on, Rei isn't that bad."

Then the memories came. She remembered Rei hitting Serena, stepping on Luna's tail, and the list went on and on and on.

"On second thought, I say we should change our plans. Let's run outside, press the button, then just run again! "

"Gotcha, Loony," Mina said, giving 'Looney' the thumbs up sign.

They ever-so-casually strutted out of the restroom, out of the restaurant, then around the back so they would be close to the bathroom, so they could "make sure it worked", according to Luna.

They stuck their ears up against the wall.

"Here it goes," Luna muttered. Gathering up her courage, Luna found the button on the Crystal Mind Exchanger, and pressed it. A high piercing buzzing noise filled the air for a second, then stopped.

"Oh, that means it worked! I just want to make sure Serena gets up okay. Oh, I mean REI! Remember, they don't know we know anything, so don't say anything until they tell us, capische?" Luna hurriedly said, with her ear still up against the wall.

Meanwhile, inside the bathroom at the Coffee Bean...

Rei sat up, noticing the stench, which told her where she was

"Wait a sec, why am I in the Coffee Bean bathroom? Wasn't I just walking through the park?"

She stood , wobbling a bit. 'Why am I in high heels? The only people I know who wear these are models and Serena.' Rei froze.

She had just caught her reflection in the cracked dusty mirror. She walked unsteadily over to the mirror, and wiped off some dust with her hands.

She looked in the mirror, and saw Serena Tsukino's reflection staring back at her. She screamed, then screamed louder when the reflection opened it's mouth in horror too.

* * *

Back out side again...

* * *

The scream nearly shattered their eardrums.

"Wow, Rei's attitude plus Serena's lungs equals to a super loud scream", Mina said a little too loudly, Luna flinched at it.

"Quiet, or she'll hear us! Plus, even that little comment hurt my ear drums!", Luna said. "Now, let's run!"

Luna and Mina took off into the night...actually, it was still daytime...

Inside the Coffee Bean bathroom...

A few concerned people came rushing in.

"Are you all right, Miss?", one of them, a large woman asked.

'Serena' said, "Um, oh, ah...I'm fine." She decided to have the scouts help her figure this out, because it was surely the doings of Queen Beryl or someone else evil. "I just almost slipped on the puddle of water, that's all..."

"I'll have that mopped up, soon" the woman, who was someone hired at the Coffee Bean to clean, said, leaving to find a mop.

The rest of the people filed out of the bathroom, except 'Serena'. She stood at the mirror, looking at 'her' reflection.

Rei's black, long, thick hair had been replaced by the long, blond meatball-head hair of Serena's. She looked at all the differences; the shorter face, the change in the eye color, everything.

'Oh, no, I've become Serena!", 'Serena' wailed.

The fat woman hustled back in, a mop in hand. She looked at Rei.

"Excuse me, Miss, I need to mop this up," the large woman said.

Rei nodded, and ran out of the bathroom and restaurant, realizing that if she was in Serena's body, Serena was in her's. She headed quickly for the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the park, our other scout wakes up...

* * *

Serena gained consciousness.

"Owie! These thorns hurt!", she complained, her arms and hair caught with thorns from the bushes she was in." Ok, ok, why am I here? I swear I was just in the Coffee Bean bathroom!", Serena said, freaking out.

She was pulling thorns out from her hair, when she noticed it wasn't her hair. It was black!

"Agh!", Serena screamed.

When she realized it wasn't her voice either, she screamed louder. "AH!".

She calmed down slightly, plopping down onto the ground, then said, "This is not happening! I have to still be me! Any other body and I'll be ugly, and no one will like me!", she wailed, being vain.

Serena ran over to the lake, and saw her reflection.

"Whoa, I switched bodies and am now REI? How horrible! Hideous! Did she get my pretty body?", Serena wondered out loud. "Great, she must have my tremendous body, and I'm stuck with her's," Serena pouted.

'Rei' headed towards the Coffee Bean, hoping to find help from her friends there.

* * *

A minuet later, at the entrance/exit to the park...

* * *

Two girls, both running, both not looking where they were going, crashed into each other.

The two girls were Serena and Rei.

Both of them, not really even seeing the other, shouted "Hey, moron, watch where you're going!".

'Huh?', they both thought, 'That's my voice!'

Serena and Rei looked at each other.

"Why are you in my body?" Rei asked to Serena, her famous temper erupting.

"Well, why are you in mine?" Serena asked, glaring at Rei.

"Obviously I didn't do this on purpose, Serena!", Rei said. "My own body's much prettier", she muttered.

"Well, how did this happen, then?" Serena asked, her anger disappearing, not having even heard the insult.

Rei shrugged and said, "I'm not sure. I woke up in the bathroom at the Coffee Bean, and had your body."

"I was there! In the bathroom! At the Coffee Bean! Then all of the sudden, I woke up in the bushes over there!", Serena exclaimed, pointing.

"Do you think this is the doing of Queen Beryl?", Rei asked.

"Maybe...let's go find the other scouts and see if they have any clue what is going on." Serena said.

"Good idea", Rei said, agreeing for once." Let's try the Coffee Bean."

"No, they aren't there. They never showed. Let's go to my house and see if Luna is there." Serena suggested.

"Well, maybe they showed up after you left! Or after I left, actually...", Rei said, confusing herself. "I think we should check there."

"I'm going to my house," said Serena.

"I'm going to the Coffee Bean," Rei said.

"Well, fine. Go ahead."

"Fine, I will."

"Hmphh!" They both turned and ran to their destinations.

* * *

Okay, hope this chapter didn't terribly confuse you. If I just put Rei, I really mean Rei in Serena's body, but it does get confusing...I kept confusing myself when I was writing this! Hope you readers understand it, though.

I'm going to try to make each chapter at least 6 pages long, and this one is 9 pages, so just subtract a little, and you'll see how long a normal chapter should be...


	7. Hiding the Truth, and Planning

**Chapter 7, Hiding the Truth, and Planning**

_So, so, sorry for the long wait!...brain-freeze... it's still kind of frozen, but __I'm working on it!_

**Updated: April 15th, 2005**_. I've been sick lately, so I might as well update whilst I'm at home!_

**Disclaimer:**_ Don't own Sailor Moon or Yugioh, or any other anime...pouts._

_Oh, and in this fic, Serena lives in a two story house(small, though). Makes more sense to me. _

* * *

Serena stomped of towards her house, fuming at that stubborn and stupid Rei. 

"Why does she think her lame ideas are the best? It's so obvious that mine are far superior!"

Serena was so angry, she passed her home without noticing, till she finally calmed down, noticed, then retraced her steps.

She slammed the door on her way into the house, and pounded up the stairs.

"Serena, is that you?" Her mother yelled. She was fuming(it runs in the family), as Serena was several minuets late for supper.

Serena gasped.

She can't let her mom see her as Rei! It might be a little odd...

'But, I'd rather spend the night at my own house than at Rei's. I have to find a way to stay here, with out mom finding out who I truly am!' She thought.

She ran to the bathroom and quickly undressed, then hopped into the shower.

'I'll hide out here for now, until I think of a plan,' Serena thought.

Rei had very keen ears, so Serena could hear her mother pounding up the stairs, and walking across the hall. The door cracked open a bit, and Ikuko's voice could be heard.

"Serena, are you all right? It's not like you to skip dinner," Ikuko said, thinking'I know my daughter, and she never passes up food!'

"I'm fine Mom, I just slipped while I was outside and need to clean the mud off of me." Serena replied quietly, so Ikuko wouldn't notice the voice change.

But, she did.

"Serena, honey, what's wrong with your voice? Did you catch a cold or something?" Ikuko worried.

"Um, yes mom, that must be it." Serena silently cursed for nearly being caught.

"Oh, ok dear." Isuko left, going back downstairs to clean up the dinner mess.

Serena waited til she could hear her mother's steps no more, then sighed in relief.

"Ok, obstacle one down. I didn't get caught right away. Now, how can I survive until I am switched back?" She started panicking, but still washed her long black hair.

And she was definitely creeped out by washing Rei's hair.

She finished cleaning 'herself', and turned the water off. She stepped out of the shower, dripping water onto the white tile floor until she grabbed a yellow fluffy towel to wrap around 'herself'.

She redressed. Peeking out of the bathroom, she saw that the coast was clear, so she made a mad dash towards her room.

Inside, she paced around, wondering what to do, thinking(which isn't exactly her strong point).

She could pretend to have a cold, and hide out under the covers, she supposed. But that's no fun!

She was still thinking when the phone rang. She dashed over and picked it up.

"Mooshi-mooshi!" She said into the phone.

"Right. Hello, body snatcher from planet weirdo," the other voice said meanly, yet kind of jokingly.

"Oh, hello, Rei. How fare you?" Serena said sarcastically.

"Yeah, yeah, anyways. We need to make a plan. Our parents will discover that we've switched places if we are not careful. How can we hide this? Obviously they'll wonder why 'I' am at your house while 'you' are at mine." Rei said stonily.

"I don't know what to do...why, are you worried about it?" Serena made fun of her, thoughtSerena too is worried.

"No, but I'm no idiot."

"Coulda' fooled me," Serena muttered.

"Anyway," Rei said louder. "Any plans, ideas, etc.?"

Serena sighed. "Not really. I'm not sure. Maybe we'll have to switch houses until we figure out what is going on."

Rei agreed. "That does seem like the only logical course of action..."

So they agreed to switch places first thing in the morn. They would meet up at the Coffe Bean, and discuss what was going on.

"Oh, call some of the other scouts and tell them to meet us there. Maybe they'll have some idea as to what is going on," Serena told Rei.

"Why me? Never mind. I'm obviously better suited for the job." Rei hung up.

'My, my, is she stuck up!' Serena thought, sticking her tongue out at Rei's reflection in her huge vanity mirror.

** Next morning**

"Buh-bye mom!" Serena shouted to her mother as she ran out of the house. "I'm meeting up with the gang!"

She just pretended she couldn't her her mother protest.

She ran all the way there, because Rei's body was much more in shape than her previous body.

"Man, does she work out or something?" Serena asked herself, crossing the busy street." Maybe I oughta' do that some time."

She arrived 10 minuets later at the Coffee Bean

. Only Luna and Lita were there(Luna was withher still from the switching...incident).

"Hey, guys!" Serena said happily, forgetting to be Rei's moody self. "Where are Re-I mean Serena and Mina at?"

"Hey, Rei. They're late, I suppose. Just like that meatball head to be late," Luna said with a chuckle, hoping it would anger 'Rei'.

Of course, it worked.

"Hey, I-she's not always late! At least she spends her time to pick out fashionable clothes in the morning...hmph!" Serena retorted, trying not to look as if she cared much.

She sat and ordered a diet soda while waiting for everyone else, not answering the questions that were asked by the others, just waiting for 'Serena' to arrive.

* * *

I wish this could have been longer, but...too tired, sick and/or lazy to type more.

**Chapters to come**: All the scouts meet up and discuss the...problem. Since it is now Sunday(in the story, o' course!), as soon as the day passes it will be Monday. Duh, you say? Yup, Monday means...school time!

_Thanks for reviewer from Chapter 3(Guess I forgot...guilty feeling now):_

**cosmoprincesslight18,**

_and_

**jamesstutz**

_Thank you, I love you guys! _

_And chapter 5(forgetfulness...):_

**cosmoprincesslight18-**_I know, I know, I didn't quite update soon. Very, very sorry!_

**renayumi-**_Yup yup, our Mina is an air head!_

**jamesstutz**_-Hope you like the newest update. :)_

And from Chapter 6:

**renayumi**_-Next chapter, the others will find out. :) _

**jamesstutz**_-Thanks a bunch! Hugs!_

**Ardos Messina_-_**_Update's here, sorry for the wait_!


End file.
